Isla Kaur
Isla Kaur Was a student of the Guild of Sorseries and a member of Oddball Squad Bio Early Life Isla was born in Inof to the notate Kaur family Her parents Adventurers in their youth settled down with their children. Where they had Isla and her siblings. Isla had a quite and good upbringing until at the age of 8 she was accepted into the guild of Sorseries. Initiate Isla learned much as an Initiate and to learn even more. Soon upon entering the guild she met .Michael Weidemann, Margaret Padrana after saveing her from the bulling of Gemma Pescow. And along with Harrison Brooks, Zedaz Doestegh, and Ann Roch. Together they formed the oddball squad due to all being misfits. Together they trained and defended each other from bullies such as Gemma. Meny moths of this later and she was perepaired to take her initiation trial. the Night before she swore on Fritlizi’s plateau that every one of the Oddball squad would become an apprentice. And she would keep this oath. During the caramony she partook in in the trial of endurance and withstood a torrent of pure mana for a time, passing her trial and gaining the attention of the Gorgon master Zossele. Apprenticeship and death: She spent meny years under the toterlage of master Zosele. Her master was a wise woman and she gained much knowledge of the arcane arts. at Some point in her apprenticeship she would start to date her fellow Oddball squad member Michael Weidemann.She would also befriend so meny people including the Janitor Kurban Mutellip, and the ghost Benedict Harro. This good life would continue until the beginning of her graduating year. After meeting with her family in what would turn out to be the final time she returned to the guild hall and sat with her friends at their favorite cafe, and talked about what they did last summer. After which She and her friends would get into a fight with Allago Spunk and his band of bullies. Things looked up for Isla she had a boyfriend and a good education Later that mouth though while in her room she got into a fight with Margret and ended up falling out her high window and dieing upon impacting with the ground. Her body was taken by Kurban and she was sent home to Inof where she was burred in Fritlizi’s plateau, a place she swore her oath upon years prior. Legacy: A few Months after her death her boyfriend Michael begin having nightmares involving her. Personality Isla was a kind and compassionate person in life. She cared deeply for her friends and always wore a smile even when she was feeling sad. She is known for being anticipative and dynamic espelay in her youth. During her traineing by the Gorgon Zosele she became more strong willed and perseverancet. Powers Apprentice level sorceries: She was a fairy talented mage, knowing meny spells and was able to use most of them safely, had she not died as an apprentice she may have become a master Relationships Michael Weidemann: During her time in the guild of sorceries she met Michael, and some time later the two fell in love. She cared deeply for the young elf, and he felt the same way about her. The two had a vary strong relationship built upon trust and respect. They were still dating when she died, and Michael was devastated by her loss, becoming inconsolable for months Trivia *she have INFP personality type Isla Kaur.png Category:Dead Category:Icemi Category:GuildofSorceries Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Mage Category:OmagaKiler Category:Oddballsquad Category:Sorserer Category:Iceimi Category:Protagonist Category:Mortals Category:Female characters